


Sweet Pleasures

by FrozenMemories



Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Just some soft Jola porn, nothing to summarize here.
Relationships: Keyla Detmer/Joann Owosekun
Series: Femslash February 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Sweet Pleasures

“Are you ready?”

Leaning over her girlfriend Keyla let a teasing finger trace the soft curves of Joann’s heaving chest. Joann swallowed hard before she nodded, holding Keyla’s gaze with difficulty.

Wandering across the soft tissue of Joann’s belly, Keyla’s finger dipped into her navel, then drew spirals around it before gliding further down along her smooth, shaven skin. She found her way between Joann’s legs, dipping into her again, curling her fingers up and pulling out, enjoying every hitched breath and hiss coming from Joann’s mouth. She brought her lips down to Joann’s and kissed her slowly, languidly, savoring her taste.

“You’re so damn beautiful like this,” she whispered once they parted, briefly, to catch their breaths. “I could touch you all night,” she continued softly, the hand of her supporting arm gently massaging at Joann’s scalp while the other once more dipped into the slick hot mess she had spent her sweet time creating.

Joann let out a shuddering moan, impatiently pushing her hips into the touch.

“C’mon, Kay, please,” she breathed out heavily, as Keyla once again circled her fingertips around her.

She smiled and repositioned herself between Joann’s widely spread legs, her hand massaging Joann’s thigh, roaming up and down aimlessly while she showered that beautiful face with kisses.

At the first touch of firm silicon against her body Joann let out another hiss and pushed up again in frustration. That was when Keyla decided to take mercy on her - the teasing had been going on long enough. It was rare that they got sufficient time to drag their love making out for hours so Keyla had taken good advantage of it now; she’d brought Joann to the edge and almost beyond just to leave her panting and needy more times than she cared to keep count of. Joann was trembling and dripping with desire and more than pliant in her hands.

She reached down again between them, wet her hand on Joann’s fluids and wrapped it around the lifeless toy she’d strapped around her waist minutes before, while Joann’s eyes had sparkled with passionate excitement. Lowering her pelvis she carefully guided its tip toward Joann, giving her sufficient time to adjust as she ever so slowly inched into her welcoming body.

She relished in the whimpers and moans her motions coaxed out of her beautiful lover, took her time to bask in the visual of Joann’s flushed cheeks, lush lips hanging open, swollen and damp from kissing. Her heart leaped as she watched Joann’s eyelids, closed but fluttering with every move and every breath. It was a sight she knew she’d never tire of.

“So damn beautiful,” she repeated in between gentle kisses, as she began to roll her hips in deliberately reserved thrusts.

Joann’s hips lifted in a silent request for more and her hands clawed at Keyla’s back to pull her closer. A deep groan emanated from Joann’s throat as she threw her head back and pressed against the hand that kept cradling it gently. Keyla took advantage of how the move exposed Joann’s throat, immediately bringing her lips down against her dark, warm skin.

She sucked gently while she breathed in deeply, loving Joann’s sweet, familiar scent.

“I love you so much,” she whispered into the soft skin just below Joann’s ear. The rotations of her hips were still slow, sliding in and out of her lover with ease.

Joann’s hands on her back began digging more firmly, one of them sliding up, the other clutching at her ass demandingly, and Keyla was more than happy to give into her girlfriend’s every demand.

She brought her second arm up to rest next to Joann’s face, mirroring the other one, as she braced herself to go faster. With every grind of Keyla’s hips Joann let out moans and whimpers, her body arching up and meeting hers in a familiar choreography.

Joann’s legs wrapped around Keyla, strong and tight, squeezing in a rhythm slightly faster than her thrusts – wordlessly asking for more. She wasn’t much of a talker once arousal clouded her brain. Keyla didn’t mind. She had her ways of making up for it by gushing all of her own thoughts out over Joann, relentlessly telling her just how gorgeous she thought Joann was, how lucky she considered herself to be with her.

As she struggled for purchase on the smooth sheets under her knees she found herself wishing that the extension of her body wasn’t artificial, that she could feel Joann clench around her, be inside of her, feel her warmth. Not that she wasn’t already overwhelmed by every sight and sound, by the smell and feel of Joann writhing beneath her. Panting, moaning. Clinging to her.

She sucked again at Joann’s weak spot, the one right below her jaw. She never had qualms about leaving marks, bruising barely showed on Joann’s dark skin. It was truly a blessing, professionally speaking, although sometimes she’d wish to leave a sign of possession, mark Joann hers and hers alone.

“Hmm, oohh, Kay,” Joann panted, audibly close.

Keyla brought her hand back down between their bodies, knowing just what Joann needed to reach the climax she’d been building up to for too long. Rubbing at her gently Keyla bit her lip in an effort to focus all her strength. As much as she loved pleasing her girlfriend this way, it was drawing on her physical resources after a while. Joining in on Joann’s ongoing string of moans and groans she worked to keep a steady pace of deep and even thrusts while her fingers danced around Joann’s sensitive skin, accelerating her breathing into frantic heaves.

“C’mon, baby,” she coaxed, excitement straining her voice. “Come for me. I want to watch you, Jo.” She smiled, both smug and awed, when Joann turned her head to face her, even though her eyes remained closed.

Another strangled moan escaped her parted lips, followed by hoarse fragments of words, “Ohhh, Kay, yeah…” Joann was pleading, whimpering, close.

“That’s it, baby,” Keyla murmured in eager delight, “You’re so gorgeous.”

She pressed her lips against Joann’s thrumming pulse point, feeling every shuddering noise she made as she trembled through her climax, clinging tightly to Keyla’s body.

Stilling the fingers of the hand trapped between them, Keyla stayed buried inside Joann until after a few deep and heavy sighs Joann gently pushed her away. She reached for the clasp of the harness, unstrapping and tossing the slick toy aside before snuggling against her and pressing kisses into her cheek.

Her mind was full of sentiments ranging from _you’re so beautiful_ to _I love you so damn much_ , but she felt blissfully accomplished and was delighted to just lie and listen to Joann’s breathing slowly evening out. No words were required between them; she knew Joann relished their comfortable silence the most in these moments of coming down. They’d talk later, plenty.

For now, Joann’s arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her close, exhaustion evident in her gently puffed out sighs. Content and worn out, they simply held each other close.


End file.
